


The New Light ( Harry Potter )

by JaneAngelicaPerez (orphan_account), Stormy (JaneAngelicaPerez)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Character, Dark Harry, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Tom Riddle, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gay Sex, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Neglected Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-War, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Pureblood Hermione Granger, Threesome - F/F/M, Twink Harry Potter, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JaneAngelicaPerez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAngelicaPerez/pseuds/Stormy
Summary: Harley & hermione are in love. Tom riddle A.K.A lord voldemort is obsessed with the two, and ron he's stuck in between.
Relationships: Dean Thomas & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5





	The New Light ( Harry Potter )

**Author's Note:**

> Poly Realtionship Between Tom Riddle,HermioneGranger,HarryPotter don't like then Don't Read.

Fem!Harry Slash.

I Don't Own Harry Potter JKR Does. I Only Own My Characters And Plots.

Fem!Harry / HermioneGranger / TomRiddle.

Draco Malfoy / Female!O, Ron Weasley/ Luna Lovegood.

Pansy Parkinson / Ginny Weasley.

April Potter / Dean Thomas.

Sirius Black Lives!!!! ( No WolfStar ) (No Tonks x Remus )

Dumbledore Lives!.

No Bashing!

Not Yet Beta!

[ Published 12 - 25 - 2020. ]

Merry Chrismas Everyone

P. S - i Am A Terrible Writer ! :( :( :(

____________________________________________

Where was she? The place she was in was pitch black dark. There was no sign of light.

Where was her wand? She couldn't find it anywhere.

Have ron and Hermione come looking for her yet?. 

She then reaches down and felt where she was.

Hard floor? Steele floor and stood up with the help of her hands.

Now that was finished her wand then floated to her.

Lumos! She yelled. The room was filled with light and she saw that she was in some empty and abandoned building.

Pain suddenly filled her body as she let out a scream.

' Garh! Make it stop !' She screamed. 

She didn't notice the tears running down her face.

Red eyes glowed from the dark making her gasp and backed away in fear.

___________________________________________

Harley let out a gasp as she sat up in her bed. She looks around and saw her twin fast asleep and saw her other roommate Miley.

Why hasn't anyone heard her scream? Oh, she forgot she's a silent screamer and sometimes she put her silence charm.

She then sat up in her bed and let her feet dangle from her bed and put them on the floor and left the room to get some peace.

Once she was away from everyone she closes her eyes and let her thoughts zoom.

These dreams were getting frantically now and she couldn't stop them no matter what.

" Harley, what are you doing here, are you okay?" A voice said.

Harley jumps back in fear and glances up to see her girlfriend Hermione Granger.

" those dreams again huh?, why don't you tell me about them?" Hermione cooed suddenly sitting next to her and wrapping her arms around Harley pulling her close.

" Okay I'll tell you " Harley replied.

So she told her everything.

____________________________________________

Thanks for the votes, reviews, and such. I honestly don't know when I'll updates you on this again.

Thanks, With Love 

\- Harmony


End file.
